The present invention is directed to a headrest apparatus and more particularly to a headrest apparatus for vehicles adapted with an upward and downward locking device.
A conventional device of this type is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Pat. No. 58 (1983)-112511 which was laid-opened on July 5, 1983. The conventional device is provided with a support member disposed in a seatback and mounted up- and downwardly slidable by a source of compressed air. A stay of the headrest is slidably supported on a seatback frame via a stay guide, and it fixedly connected to the support member by means of a screw. Accordingly, the control of the up and down movement of the headrest is performed by up- and downwardly moving the support member in accordance with the supply and discharge of compressed air.
However, since the stay of the headrest is attached to the support member with a screw in the conventional headrest apparatus, it was very difficult to remove the headrest from the seatback. For instance, when a user wants to change a seat cover, it becomes very troublesome for him.
According to the present invention, a locking means is fixedly connected to a support member and engageable with a stay by a up- and downward movement of a stay guide member for regulating the movement of the stay. The locking means is actuated by moving the stay guide member and the stay is thus removable from the support member. As a result, the headrest can be removed from the seatback at any time, if it is desired.